Shattered
by shadowwarrior898
Summary: Clary has been dating Jace for awhile now, and everything is going great. But what happens when her life gets a little messed up. She tries to handle it on her own, but will depression wiggle it's way into their relationship because of her past, or will Jace seem to save the day again? Rated M for some language and future actions set by characters. ALL mundane! :D
1. Smiles

******Hello fellow readers and authors of the internet! This is a new story, actually my first fanfic EVER. Hope you like it!**

******Please review! Give me ideas, ask questions, or just say hello! Thanks. Enjoy!**

******A/N: I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO MS. CLARE!****!**

Clary's POV:

Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.

The small blue alarm clock blares to life on my bedside table. I let out a small groan and pull my pillow over my head as the digital nuisance starts grow louder and louder.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I throw my pillow on my floor, and silence the alarm. It read 6:46 A.M. Slowly, I climb out from under my dark purple bedspread and let my feet touch the cold wooden floors of my slightly messy room. Clothes hang off the edge of my desk and overflowing the laundry basket in the corner. Assorted wrappers litter the floor here and there. I have only one clean, well mostly clean, area of my room, and that's the attic that's connected by a old rickety spiral staircase positioned at the far corner of my room.

I have the urge to ascend the creaky steps and throw open the trap door at the top. I can visualize it now as I rummage threw my closet looking for something clean.

The roof meeting at a horizontal level, making the room look more like half of a hexagonal prism than a rectangle. The trap door is off to the side of the room, with three large windows on the adjacent wall allowing much light to spill though the flimsy white curtains showing the two easels placed on opposite side of the door. A hardwood floor splattered with paint and dusted with chalk is has random art supplies littered around on it. Before we moved, which was about 7 years ago, the walls were bare and lifeless. Now on every inch of the wall, there was some design, swirling through every individual painting. Up close, you could make out certain styles of art, like cubism or shading, but standing on the other side of the room, it looked like a giant mural with everything just flowing together.

Snapping out of my early morning daydream, I pull out a pair of dark blue jeans, plain blue tee-shirt, and a black jacket. I walk, more like trudge, to the bathroom, hoping to wake up soon.

I flip the shower on and go through my morning routine: shower (obviously), hair (blow-drying and countless attempts to calm the wild red beast from frizziness), make-up (light blue eye-shadow and mascara), and the other girl stuff we accomplish in the bathroom. For my hair, since it's a constant issue, I just pull it back with a ponytail. Out of sight, out of mind.

I make my way down the carpeted steps and head into the kitchen, sliding on my black Airwalks as I walk. Sitting at the table is my mother, Luke (my step-dad), and my older brother Jonathan. I grab an apple and scoop my bag onto my shoulder as I exit the door, giving a small kiss to both my mom and Luke on the cheek.

"Off to school already?" Luke asks, looking up from his newspaper and checking his watch. "It's only 7:25."

"Probably off to see Jace, her BOYFRIEND." Jonathan says with a grin.

"Oooooh, CLARY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND, CLARY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND, CLAR-" my entire family join in on my brother's chant.

"Stop it!" I yell at them playfully. Not giving up, they start to say it louder. I let out an exaggerated sigh and yell,"GOOD BYE! LOVE YOU ALL!", before slamming the front door shut. I laugh a little to my self as the last round of the chant ends. ___Family...gotta love them._

I make my way down the small driveway, stuffing the apple into my bag for later, and open the passenger door of the sleek black Jeep Wrangler, revealing a guy with a mop of dark brown hair, glasses, and smirk on his face. In other words, my best friend.

"You know Clary, I can get the door for you like a nice gentleman." Says Simon as I throw my bag on the floor and climb into the leather interior.

"Aww, Si. Next time you will just have to be a little bit quicker then." I say with a laugh. Simon joins in, and we drive down the road after closing the door. I turn the radio up and the song 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson sounds though the speakers.

I hum along quietly to myself, but then something unexpected happens as the chorus come on.

"WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER, STAND A LITTLE TALLER-"

I burst into a fit of laughter as Simon tries to harmonize with the radio, which he is failing miserably at. He keeps singing, surprisingly holding back his own laughter, as I fight to get air back into my lungs.

"-DOESN'T MEAN I'M LONELY WHEN I'M ALONE!"

I join Simon on the last part of the chorus, making it sound like we screaming instead of singing, but we don't care.

"WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES A FIGHTER, FOOTSTEPS EVEN LIGHTER. DOESN'T MEAN I'M OVER 'CUZ YOU'RE GONE."

At this point, Simon has to actually pull over to the side of the road. We are both laughing so hard, tears are threatening to spill over. After a few minutes, Simon finally pulls of the side and drives the final 3 blocks to school.

I get out of the car, give a quick hug to Simon, and head into the building.

___'This is going to be a good day.'_I say to myself.

Oh, how wrong I was.  
-

**Goodness my...how terrible will her day be? Well, I guess we will find out in the next chapter!**

**If you would like to send me any ideas, please review! Or PM me if you would rather. Either way works for me!**

**Goodbye my lovely mundanes/shadowhunters/werewolves/vampires/whateve r you are!**


	2. The Warning

**HELLO AGAIN MY BEAUTIFUL MANGOS!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! *fist-pump**

**If you guys can tell me whats so special about Clary's locker number, I will add Jace's-P.O.V in the next chapter. :3 Yes? No? Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I would love to, but I don't own any of the character. Especially Jace...okay, moving on. *awkwardly motions to story. Enjoy!**

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

A blast of cool air greets me as I step into the school. Kids shuffle around the wide halls with lockers traveling all the way down on both sides. Early Monday mornings = such enthusiastic students...not.

I reach my locker, number 394, with a few waves from students.

A few are friends, like bright eyed and dark haired Alec who was leaning against his own locker in his normal attire, jeans and a plain blue tee-shirt. Next to him was the always glittery and brightly dressed Magnus. Today he decided to dim down the bright color effect and go for a neon orange tee that matched his sneakers, sparkly black vest, and large zebra print pants that also had glitter on them. His hair, like usual, was spiked up with, yes, more glitter. What? I said he dimmed down the brightness...not the entire sparkly-ness of it.

I had also seen Maia, dark curls pulled up into a simple ponytail and was wearing her "lazy day" outfit, a.k.a- sweatpants and a tee-shirt. Walking with a hand in hers was Jordan, who was dress similarly to Alec but with a black shirt.

Izzy wasn't near her locker like usual. Probably getting tutored again. Well,...I think "tutored", with air quotes, fits better, seeing how her tutor is her boyfriend, Meliorn.

The rest were just other random students.

On the other hand, I had gotten a lot of glares, too. All from girls. I still grinned at them, feeling a little bit full of myself as I did so. None of them would even notice I was here if it wasn't for the fact that I was dating the co-captain of the football team, and probably the hottest guy in the entire school. Jace Lightwood.

I think of how everyone is jealous that this god-of-a-boy picked a petite, red head art guru instead of themselves.

_'Well,' _I think to myself, _'sucks to suck.'_

Mentally, I punish myself for being so mean. While I start to grab the books for my first class, World History, the warning bell for class rings. I close my locker as two hands suddenly cover my eyes. Grinning, I make my way to turn around, but the hands tighten slightly and my captor speaks:

"You better stay away from him," The voice is soft, and...female. I was so sure it was Jace. My hear rate suddenly quickens. I know it's not Maia or Izzy. I could point out their voices anywhere. ", or someth-"

I spin around, the mysterious girl's grip breaking away from my face. "Or what?! Something bad-" I stop mid sentence only to see that there is no one behind me, or any where near me for a matter of fact.

Everyone must have cleared out once the bell rang, but I know I didn't imagine the hands, or the voice. I couldn't have...could I?

I set off to class. I can't be late for Mr. Quince's class. He was strict, and wasn't afraid to give detentions within a seconds notice. Weird thing was, no one was in the hall as I quickened my pace to the class. I jog through the open door and sit in my seat as the bell rings, completely oblivious to the intense brown eyes watching me the entire time.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

I head into the lunch room and take my normal seat at the same round table. I wait as Jace slides into the chair to my right after giving me a kiss on the cheek. A slight tingly sensations spreads through me body as his lips leave my skin. I smile, momentarily forgetting my encounter with the strange person.

I decided not to tell anyone about it, especially Jace. He would become way to protective, and I don't want him to think that it was all his fault. I mean, why would anyone else hate me enough to threaten me? Because Jace choose me.

Everyone else eventually filed into the lunch room and into their spots. They guys chatted about normal guy things: video games, player's stats, and last nights football game. The girl started talking about the new kid, Sebastian, who joined today. I just sat there eating my apple, thinking about today.

A soft voice came from my right. "Are you okay? You seem...distant." Jace says with a sly grin. "Well, more distant than usual."

"I'm fine." The look in Jace's golden eyes almost made me melt from their intensity. He didn't believe me. Not one bit. Well, I WAS a terrible liar... "I promise, Jace. I'm fine." I say again, the proceeding to giving him a small peck on the lips.

He grabs my hand, interlocking my small fingers between his larger and calloused, and we finish our lunch.

For awhile, I actually forget about the creepy person, and the warning, but it's short lived. Walking back to my locker by myself, I see a white note card peaking from the top crevice. I catch it as it flutters to the ground, and my heart speeds up as I read the note. In careful handwriting, it reads:

_I told you to stay away._

_But you get one more chance._

_Or all Hell will break loose,_

_all on you._

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**Ooh, Clary has a stalker...fun, fun, fun.**

**Sorry if it's not to good. I didn't want to leave you all hanging, so I just started writing. :)**

**I promise it will get better!**

**Please review! I would love to know that I'm actually writing because someone wants to read it. **

**P.S. TELL ME WHAT THE NUMBER 394 ON CLARY'S LOCKER IS SPECIAL, AND I SHALL DO PART OF THE NEXT CHAPTER IN JACE'S-P.O.V.**

**Love you all my Mangoes!**

**~shadowwarrior898**


	3. Little Lies

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know...I'm terrible. It's been over two weeks since I updated.**

**I'm so, so sorry. But I've had a lot going on. I shall tell you why. :)**

**First-School. Lots of homework and like, 5 different projects that all were due on the same day :/**

**Second- Work**

**Third-Damn (excuse my language) writer's block**

**Fourth- my amazing awesome best friend who I've known forever asked me out...Yay! :D**

**Okay...I'm done. Please enjoy. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the any of the characters. :( Miss Cassandra Clare does. **

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

_**Clary**_

No matter what I did, I couldn't escape all of today's earlier encounters of the mysterious person's note and warnings. At first it scared me, thinking about who it could have been. Or what they have in store for me.

But after a bit, it really started to piss me off. It had to be about Jace. Someone was so upset with our relationship, that they we're trying to make me break up with him.

_I'm sorry, _I thought to myself while packing my bag with books and binders. _If you want him, come get him yourself. He's mine, and I won't let him go that easily._

I felt brave at that moment, like nothing could touch me. Then I remembered that I said that to myself, and felt everything drain out of me. I was still scared.

I sat down on the floor, letting the pounding of closing lockers and excited kids exiting the school for the weekend drown out everything. Leaning forward, I put my head into my hands and took a series of deep breaths.

_I'll be fine._

_Nothing will happen. _

_No matter what, Jace will still love me._

But will he? I just want to know what my stalker knows. How careful I have to be.

"Clary? Are you okay?" I raise my head to see my golden, literally, boyfriend standing above me. He kneels down in front of me and grabs my hands. They feel so small, so dainty in his large ones. He takes one of them and wipes a tear from my cheek. I didn't even know I was crying. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I say in a low voice, but his beautiful amber eyes tell me he knows that I'm lying.

"Clary, come on. I know there's someth-"

I don't mean to sound snippy, or to even cut him off, when I say, "I'm alright Jace. I...I just got something in my eye and it was bugging me. I'll be okay."

I obviously hurt him by the way he leans away from me. But I can't help it. Jace will be way too protective over this, over me. And I can't make him worry or be upset anymore than he needs to. With the date of his parents death coming up soon, and with his new football and academic scholarship, he's been more stressed than ever.

"I'm sorry, Jace. I didn't mean to-"

He breaks me off with a quick peck on the lips, his devilish smile I love returning once we break apart. His face is only an inch away from mine, but it feels to far away.

"It's alright, Clare." He says smoothly. "I know you'll tell me eventually." He stands and pulls me to my feet, wrapping me in a hug as he does so. We're practically alone, aside from a few students farther down the hall. He pulls away first, but keeps one of his hands interlocked in mine.

"Got everything?" He asks, picking up my bag. I slam the locker door shut in response and we walk to his dark blue Corvette.

"Don't you have practice today?" I ask as he opens my door very gentlemen-like.

"Yes, but it's captain's practice since coach is sick."

"Aren't you a captain?" I question him.

"Yep."

"Jace!" I say, shocked that he would actually skip practice. "You need to be there!"  
"It's okay, Clare." He replies as he closed my door shut. He reenters on the driver's side while saying, "I postponed it until later this afternoon. Don't worry." Taking my hand, he kisses the back of it and starts the car. We drive off towards his house, letting the radio play our cares away.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

_**Jace**_

She's such a terrible liar. I honestly don't think that she could lie to save her own life. But I still love her. That's all that counts.

I knew right away at lunch something was defiantly wrong. She always got lost in her own little world, her "alternate art dimension" I called it. I didn't mind. I thought it was amazing how she could just let everything around her just vanish, but something was different about today.

She seemed extreamly tense, so I carefully slid into the chair next to her and kissed her on the cheek. She returned to the real world to give me a grin as everyone else settled into their seats.

"Are you okay? You seem...distant." I had asked her. "Well, more distant than usual."

"I'm fine." she lied. Such a terrible liar. But I didn't press on, knowing that if she wanted to talk about it, she would.

Then she kissed me. It was nothing big. Just a small peck, but I didn't care. My body momentarily relaxes completely as her lips make contact with mine and a soft tingle spreads through me. I smile and took her hand in my own, feeling how small it is compared to my own. I don't mind. I never will.

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

After lunch, the day when on like it normally does. Slow and depressing. The final dismissal be rings and everyone quickly exits the room. I take my time, knowing Clary will be taking her time at her locker.

I walk through the hall towards my own locker. The sounds of student and slamming of doors keeps my mind preoccupied from next week's plans. In one week, November 15, it will be the 4th anniversary of my parents death. My chest tightens up at the thought, but I push it out. I'll be okay this time. I know I will. I have Clary.

Next week is also some weird pre-college tests for us. I had to do well on them. I wanted to get into a good college. To do what, I don't know yet. As long as I'm not too far away from my little red head.

As I make my way towards her, I see the her small frame sitting on the floor, head in her hands, which causes her fiery locks of hair to just spill across her back from it's ponytail. I jog over to her, asking if she's okay and taking her hands in mine as I kneel down in front of her. I wipe a tear away from her slightly freckled cheek and ask her again.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She replies.

"Clary, come on. I know there's someth-"

She quickly cuts me off, saying it was only something in her eye. I know she didn't mean to make it sound so...mean, but it still hurt. It was the second time today that she lied to me.

She tries to apologize, but this time I cut her off with a kiss. I kiss her to say everything that won't be able to penetrate her stubborn mind: _I forgive you. You just need to trust me. I can handle it._

Pulling her to her feet, I wrap her in a hug too. It feels cold as I break away, but I never let go of her hand. Picking up her bag, we walk out of the school hand in hand, dreading the moment when I had to let go.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**Aww. So fluffy.**

**Sorry if it's terrible. My writer's block has been super bad for the last week and a half. And I had to be this week that my English teacher assigns us a creative writing project... :/**

**Eh, I'll live.**

**Pretty, pretty pweasssseeeee review/follow. It would seriously make my day!  
Thank you all, my beautiful mangoes!**

**~shadowwarrior898**


	4. The Last Day

**Hey hey hey, y'all. It's shadowwarrior898 here with a NEW CHAPTER! :D**

***bows at applause* Oh, thank you, thank you. :) Jk...**

**Well, here ya go...have fun**

**OH! and a FYI, all the songs listed in this chapter are ones that were playing while I wrote it. :) Just in case you were wondering why I chose such an old song for one of them :)**

**DISCLAIMER: All these lovely characters belong to Miss Clare :)**

**~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~**

**Clary's P.O.V.**

We don't talk on the car ride home. Just letting the light breeze from our open windows and the music from the radio play away relaxes me, along with my hand being surrounded by Jace's.

_Titanium_ starts playing on the radio and start humming to it. I look over to see Jace's hand holding the wheel moving to the beat, and I smile to myself. Amazingly awesome, super hot, sweetest guy ever, and he has great taste in music. How did I get to have someone so perfect?

Jace, maybe sensing my look, turns to me with his devilish grin that makes my heart flutter. "Whatcha thinking about? Or you just looking, because I'm fine with that too."

"A little of both." I say with a smirk, which makes him ask: "Penny for you thoughts?"

"No need to pay. Just thinking about how an awesome guy like you would like me in the first place." I look down at my shoes and mumble the last part. I don't know if he heard me, and that he will make me repeat it, until he turns the radio off and pulls the car to the side of the road. Cars fly past at 50 miles an hour, but Jace just closes his window.

Removing his seat belt, he turns to me with a questioning look in his honey golden eyes. "I'm far from perfect, Clare. Everyone is..." Pausing, he looks me now straight in the eyes and says in such a low voice that I have to lean into hear him. "But it's the imperfections that make us human. The imperfections that make this world beautiful in it's own way. But you don't have any, yet you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

My cheeks are red. Like, color of my hair red. Yes, Jace occasionally complements me and is nice and sweet, but he hasn't called me beautiful before. No one has -well, other than Luke and my mother, but that doesn't count- and I feel,...invincible? Amazed? A bit breathless, that's for sure.

It all flutters away as my lips brush against his, melting me from the inside out. My hands make their way into his soft curls and one of his settles behind my neck while the other sits on my knee. The kiss gets a little bit deeper as pull him closer to me, making everything bad and terrible from today disappear once again.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

Oh my god, do I hate homework. My advanced geometry teachers piled at least 130 problems on us tonight. And it's all due tomorrow, along with a history project that I completed only half of this week.

Isabelle sits in my green plush bean-bag chair at the edge of my room, math book open and a large graph notebook on her leg. Most people think that just because she's popular, and the rumors of her and Meliorn doing "it" and stuff, that she's some slutty brat that doesn't do her work. Or pays someone to do it for her, but it doesn't matter. She could care less about what people thought about her, and she had got A's on the last four math and chemistry tests. That's why I love her, well, in a sisterly way at least.

"Hey Iz." I say, breaking the silence that set comfortably through the room, other than the soft play of the radio.

"Hey Clare." she relpys in the same girly tone I used and looks at me with her bright blue eyes.

"What color do ya wanna use for the title." I ask, holding up a dark evergreen, sunrise orange, aquamarine blue, and fuchsia purple.

"Purple. Definitely purple." she smiles, her bright white teeth making her tan face look almost a shade darker.

"M'kay." I say, and trace out the block-letter "Civil War" title I had sketched earlier. The radio's noise flows over the silence that sets in again, playing _Leavin'_ by Jesse McCartney.

"Oh my god..." Izzy says in a quiet tone.

"What? What's wrong?"

"This song. Oh my god. I haven't heard this song in years!" a wide smile appears on her face again.

"Oh god, Izzy. I thought something bad had happened." I say, exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding. Izzy's laugh filters over the radio, and soon I join in, not knowing that I was being watched. Not knowing that my life would just get worse from that day on.

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**Unknown P.O.V.**

She's so naive. So evil.

We used to be friends. Simon, her, and I. We would hang out in Eric's backyard, see who could do the best trick on the trampoline or into the pool. Have Nerf-gun wars. Water balloon and snowball fights depending of the season. It was fun.

Until she ruined it.

I told her something. Something that I had hoped she could keep. I told her no to breathe a word. But she told him anyways.

The devil red head told him, now he stays away from me.

I peer through the black binoculars, looking into the second story bedroom window. My tree house has a window that faces her house perfectly right across the street.

_There she is. _I think to myself. _Enjoying life. Laughing with her friend. She won't do that for awhile._

A sly grin forms across my face as I remove the binoculars from my dark brown eyes, the next part of my plan settling into place.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**Alrighty then! How was it? Did you like the unknown P.O.V.?**

**I thought it would be nice to put something special in there. :)**

**Please please please review! I know this was kinda a filler chapter, but I still want to see what y'all think!**

**Also, if you would like, PM me to guess who Clary's stalker is, please do! I'll give you blue, mango flavored Dauntless cake if you guess correctly! (hehe- my top 3 favorite fandoms of all time!)**

**~shadowwarrior898**


	5. Last Chance to Save Yourself

**Hello hello hello! shadowwarrior898 here, back with a new chapter! **

**So sorry for the long wait! I had finals, which took up a majority of my time, work, school, and lots…and lots...of drama. :/**

**But whatever, story time! Hope ya like it!**

**OH, and before I forget, I changed the rating of this story to M. Things are starting to get serious, but I'm excited to see your reactions to future chapters! :D**

**A/N: I do not own any characters.**

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**Clary's P.O.V.**

You know…Mondays really suck.

I mean, yes, there's school so you get o see friends and stuff. But it's school. The one place I've already spent 11 years at, and I'm getting kind of sick of it.

But, I hate this Monday with a burning passion. And it HAD to be a Monday that the next note came, knowing that it would torture me the entire week. It HAD to just make my life ten times more miserable, possibly opening up old scars I had hoped to leave untouched the rest of my life.

I walk to my locker, the echoing of my boots on the bright tile along with the chattering of classmates in the commons filtering through the long hallway.

Locker 394. Right between 393 and 395. Nothing unusual there, right? Nope. The color, navy blue, was still intact other than the slight chip missing from the corner. But there had to be something wrong. It just didn't feel…normal.

I ignore all the warning flashes through my mind as I flip the dial on my combination lock. I, now, wish I would have listened to them.

A plain white piece of paper flutters to the floor. Just like it did the first time. This time I don't catch it. I just stare at the careful handwriting with my name on the front.

In slow motion, I bend down and reach for it. The paper is shaking in my hands, making it hard to open. Eventually, I wrestle the tape from the folds, now noticing that it's a letter this time, and begin reading it.

_To my dearest Clarissa,_

_I hope last week was spectacular. Sadly, I doubt that you will ever have a week like that again._

_I just hope you know that secrets hurt, Clare. They hurt pretty badly. Especially if you tell the wrong person._

_We both gave secrets that we regret sharing. But yours never left my lips, unlike mine. This is…a bit of a late punishment, you could say, for sharing something you shouldn't have. I know your past, Clary. And you may not have such a bright future if you keep it up with Jace._

_Still haven't guessed who I am, yet? Or maybe you have? Hmm? Too bad you have no way of proving anything._

_Love,_

_Fangs _

_P.S.: Like the name? I thought it would fit well, since you could say I'm taking something you need most to survive._

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

I didn't even make it though the rest of the school day.

I left right after second period, feeling as if every cell in my body was being electrocuted. I was jumpy, any little sound, from a cough on one side of the room to the dropping of books on a desk, startled me and then sent a wave of nausea.

I needed to be alone.

So I got a pass from the nurse, sent a quick text to Izzy, and revved up my motorbike to go home. The wind felt nice though my hair and on my body, since I decided not to put my helmet on for the quick ride. The crisp spring air actually cooled my skin a bit before I arrived.

To my great luck, no one was actually home. Luke was most likely at the office, working on paperwork. Mom was at the studio downtown.

I was alone.

And I was going to paint.

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**Isabelle's P.O.V.**

_Bur-RIIINNNGGG_

My phone sounds in study hall. Luckly, Mr. Kyes doesn't really care about phones.

"As long as you are doing something that isn't bothering me, I'm fine with it." Was his first, and only, rule at the beginning of the semester.

**From: Clare**

**Hey Iz. Went home early. Not feeling too good. Just tell Jace. Kay?**

I rapidly reply, the _click click_ of my nails on the screen.

**To: Clare**

**M'kay. You feeling alright?**

After I send the message, I smack myself on the head. Of course she's not feeling alright. She just went home.

Her reply comes in less than ten minutes later. Probably took her bike home.

**From: Clare**

**Yeah. Do me a favor and make sure Jace doesn't come check on me? I don't want to get him sick.**

I look at the message. Normally, Clary would do anything to have Jace be with her right now. Well, I think she would. Clary has been acting a bit…different, the last couple of days, and it's time to figure out what's going on.

I reply again with, **Ok :),** and turn my phone on silent as the bell rings to dismiss class.

Even before I walk out of the room, I make a mental promise to myself.

If Clary won't talk to Jace, then she's going to have to deal with me.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**I know…crappy way to end the chapter. It's a bit cliffy….kinda. **

**I just want to say thanks for keeping up with this story. I'm a terrible updater, but I'll try harder now that school is out. And sorry if there's mistakes and stuff! I wrote this a bit late, and I didn't want to have you guys wait any longer. **

**Please review, and follow!**

**~shadowwarrior898**


	6. Concerned

**Alright...I hate to do this, but read this next chapter at your own will. There is a bit of depressing thoughts from our lovely red-headed character and a bit of depressing...everything in the next chapter too. I hope you read the summary before you even clicked on this chapter and didn't think that none of this would happen.**

**Remember, this is rated M now.**

**Prepare yourselves a bit. Language will be getting a bit more rough in this chapter and the more to come, along with the actions and thoughts of our characters.**

**Thanks for keeping up with me and my terrible updating.**

**Now go henceforth and read, my darlings!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters.**

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**Clary's P.O.V.**

The painting was...depressing.

That was the only way I could describe the contrasting thick and thin dark bends and curves that flowed endlessly across the snowy canvas, creating an unknown form.

I hadn't left my art room since I arrived at my house. I didn't know what time it was, or if anyone was home yet or not. My music, currently playing _A War Against Ourselves_ by Joel Faviere, blasted through my speakers. I'm surprised that my windows didn't shatter.

I love this song. I never knew way. I knew what it was really about. Self-harm. Not being understood. But I took comfort in the lyrics, like they were the only thing that I could relate to at some points in my life. The points where I thought no one understood what I was going through, and no one asked what was wrong.

Little did I know that I hid the feeling so well in public, no one knew in the first place. Not even my mother.

It didn't matter what happened in those times. Only that I never, ever, wanted to relive them again.

_"They break me down_

_I can't block the sound_

_So I turn to the one thing_

_I know will not let me down"_

I sing with Joel, letting the lyrics define my current actions. Painting. The thing I turn to, knowing it won't ever let me down as long as I live.

But I know the songwriter has a different thought in his mind. The shiny blade, etching a single line into his skin. The thick, hot liquid pouring out from it, coloring his clothes, the sheets, walls, and floors a dark red-

_STOP!_

I snap myself out of my...creepy...thoughts, not noticing until now that a red line of my own has formed on my wrists.

No, it wasn't blood. Only paint. I must have grabbed my red brush and pretended to complete the actions that my mind thought of. Thats...not good. Not good at all.

The song ends, and I notice that it was the last one on my playlist. Damn...I never put it on repeat.

I take another look at the dark lines sprawled across my piece and sigh. It's just going to be another reject painting to sit in the corner, along with a failed portrait of my old time friend Maureen and a once beautiful landscape of a waterfall which had a dark orange streak across the center. Simon's work.

Standing, I hit next, shuffle, and continuous repeat on my iPod, and take my seat at my easel again.

Just as another random song flows from my speakers, I faintly hear a knock on my trapdoor-the only way to access my sanctuary.

No one comes into my art room without me present, or not at all. Simon was an exception, but when he accidentally ruined my rainfall, I closed all the doors, metaphorically and realistically, to this room.

I turn the music down to a low hum, knowing that if it was my father, he wouldn't like it one bit.

The floorboards creak against my weight as I make my way over to the trapdoor. As I toss it open, I'm surprised to hear,

"We need to talk. Now."

And have a fly of color burst past me as Izzy enters my once closed off sanctuary. This better be good.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**Isabelle's P.O.V.**

Right after school, I went straight to Clary's house. I told Alec not to let Jace know, and he agreed. I was happy to see that he noticed something going on with Clary too.

As I pulled into her short driveway, the music, probably coming from her room, was audible from the street. Man, it's like that girl wants to destroy her hearing. Well, she might when I'm done with her.

Jon had just got home, so he let me in and I bounded up the steps into her room. The source of the music seemed to be coming above me, and Clary was nowhere to be seen.

_Art room._ I think to myself.

I've never been into her art room. It was her personal space, and I respected that like she respected my journal.

I ascended the spiral stairs to the attic and knocked on the trapdoor. No response. I tried again, but ended with the same results.

I sigh. _Probably can't hear me over the damn music._

I knocked harder. Still nothing. Then the music quieted down and I heard feet shuffle around above me. I thought she was actually coming over to me, but I know I'm wrong when the music starts up again. I quickly knock...again, and this time the music quiets down and the creaks of the boards notify me that she heard this time. A sudden tug on the door reveals my best friend: red hair piled on top of her head in a very messy bun, paint splattered on her clothes, and a look of confusion plastered on her face.

I quickly rush past her, knowing that she just close the door in my face if I try to explain, and say, "We need to talk. Now."

I honestly could say I had this entire monologue on how to approach Clary at this moment, but I was taken aback by the beautiful mural displayed before me. Everything...just flowed perfectly. I couldn't understand the complexity of it all, but I enjoyed not knowing. I just let my mind flow with the swirls and patterns bestowed before me on her wall.

"Are you here for something important? Because I have a painting I would like to finish." Clary's soft voice broke through my trance. I looked at her, paint splotched and all, and couldn't deny the fact that this girl had the power to create the masterpiece I just saw.

"Um...uh...Yes." I finally decide. "I need to talk to you. About..._you_."

A look of uncertainty crossed Clary's freckled face, "Uh, what about _me_?" she asked.

"What's up with you lately?" I nod then look at the floor, noticing that the hard wood is beaten a bit, but the paint is minimal, so I sit and motion for her to sit too. "You've been acting a bit different lately, and I can tell that you're always a bit, I don't know, uncomfortable. Even around Jace."

Clary takes a seat right in front of myself, and I can see the unhappiness in her eyes as I talk.

"Come on, Clare. You need to talk about this. I know you do." I try to keep my tone quiet, but I'm kind of pleading with her at the moment.

She's silent for the longest time but then, she says the one thing I least expected anyone, especially her, to say,

"I think someone's out to get me."

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**SO...I would love Love LOVE to thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. It's late...again, but I feel like I write the best at night...so...yeah.**

**I know that that things are starting to get a bit serious between Clary and Izzy at the moment, and that this story is turning out to be a bit...harsh, but please don't give up on me with this.**

**I'm going to try my best to upload another chapter tomorrow, but no promises.**

**Thanks again! Love you all, my beautiful mangoes!**

**And don't forget to review. I really want to know you're reactions to how this story is going. :)**

**shadowwarrior898**


	7. Unfinished Painting

**I know I was going to update Thursday, but I had terrible writers block for the last half of the story. Here it is though!**

**This is an all Clary P.O.V. chapter.**

**And remember that the rating is changed to M now.**

**Hope you like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, not even our lovely stalker. ;)**

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**Clary's P.O.V.**

_Oh hell no!_ I think to myself as Isabelle Lightwood plops herself down on my floor and asks me about _my_ problems. I need to talk to her about _her_ problems and how she thinks she can just barge right into my closed off safe-haven from everything that has happened in the last few days.

But I'm about to tell her to GTFO until I see her eyes are locked on my wall. A look of...amazement?...is settled on her flawless face. She likes it...that's for sure.

But there are more pressing matters to attend to than my artistic abilities.

"Are you here for something important? Because I have a painting I would like to finish." I say, trying to make it forceful to only have it sound soft and childish. I mentally scold myself. I should be yelling, screaming for her to get out. She shouldn't be up here. But I couldn't do that to Izzy.

She looks back at me, wonder and amazement still in her dark eyes until she turns serious.

"Um...uh...Yes." She stutters, then spits out: "I need to talk to you. About...you."

I look at her, a bit afraid that she found out about all the notes. She must have. Why else would she be here?

But just to be sure, I ask, "Uh, what about me?"

She doesn't even wait a beat before asking, "What's up with you lately?"

She then takes a seat on the floor before inspecting it from above.

_Well, this IS an art room. Your fault that you came in here in the first place._ I think to myself as I cross my legs in front of her and she continues:

"You've been acting a bit different lately, and I can tell that you're always a bit, I don't know, uncomfortable. Even around Jace."

She knows. Maybe not exactly what's up, but she noticed. Some part, a very small part, is happy that she actually noticed, but the rest of me is very upset that I couldn't hide it well enough from her.

"Come on, Clare. You need to talk about this. I know you do." She pleads with me, her eyes looking directly into mine.

Isabelle is my best friend. She will know if I'm lying, especially since I'm a terrible liar in the first place. I take a few deep breaths before saying,

"I think someone's out to get me."

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

"WHAT?' Izzy yells, almost breaking my eardrums. She had burst the minute I told her my 'predicament', you could say, screaming that she needed me to answer her right now and give any information I knew of this "stalker" while pacing around like a maniac.

Though through all of this, not one tear was shed. Well, from me anyways. Izzy was letting a few loose when she started to calm down from her rampage.

Eventually, I was sitting on the floor in pretty much the same exact spot as before, Izzy on my stool by the easel, and a small stretch of silence between us.  
I had finally caved to tell her anything I knew, including the first encounter when Fang (yes, we needed to giver her a name, and even though I hated it, it kept everything a bit more organized as we talked.) came from behind and threatened me.

Isabelle had finally calmed down enough to say, in the most serious tone I've ever heard from her, "Why haven't you told anyone about this...?" Her voice is quiet.

I WAS glad thats she wasn't screaming at me anymore, but this forceful whisper makes me wish she would yell. It would be less scary.

"I-I didn't th-think I needed too." I stammer out. I couldn't cry. I'm done crying.

Isabelle is quiet for a bit, then says, "Well, this isn't something that you should keep to yourself, Clary. You need to talk to someone about it, because if I was you, I wouldn't want-"

"You wouldn't what, Isabelle? To do this on your own?" I snap at her. I didn't mean to be rude about it, but I don't want to be weak. I don't need help. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not you! I've got this handled and I think I'm doing okay on my own!"

"I just think that if you said something earlier-"  
I cut her off again: "Well, I didn't. I didn't want to bother anyone with my little problem, but I got it."

Izzy is just staring at me now, her eyes sad. I keep my own facial expression hard. "I see." she says with no emotion, "Well, if you don't mind, I'll just leave you to..." She gestures to my still partially wet painting next to her, only to freeze when she focuses on the complicated lines that flow across the canvas. She stands slowly, and moves closer it. As she gets near enough, she extends a hand and gently grazes one of the lines with her fingertip. It comes back black.

"When did you make this?" She asks, quickly turning towards me. Her eyes wide. She looks...scared.

"Um...today." I say quietly. I don't understand what she's so freaked out about, and what my painting has to do with it, but she runs over to me and grab my wrists. Wrenching the tattered sleeves up to my elbow on my right arm, she inspects the red paint line etched below my palm

"What is this? When did this happen?" she asks, looking deeply into my emerald eyes.

"Just today." I say, my voice coming out at barely a whisper. "It's...just paint."

She then pulls my other sleeve up and looks at that mark.

"What are you doing, Clary?" she mutters quietly, mostly to herself. I don't answer, just look as some stray jet black hairs fall in front of Izzy's eyes while she looks from my wrists to the painting.

"Can you tell me what's going on Iz?" I ask her, pulling my arms from her grasp and folding them before my chest.

She looks at where my arms once were to the painting, then to my face, eyes wide. "You...you don't see it?" she questions me sternly.

"See what? All I see is my best friend freaking out over a half finished painting and some small insignificant lines on my arms." I know I'm lying about the 'insignificant lines.' These were serious, but I needed to know why they were so serious to Isabelle too.

"What is your painting of, Clary?" Isabelle asks me with a strong voice. I shrug, not knowing myself. "Tell me now Clary. What are you painting?"

"I don't know, Iz! They're just lines! I came up here and just started painting! There was no outline. It's just a bunch of lines!"

Understanding my point, she backs up and says, "You obviously paint your feelings, Clare. Look a little closer." and with that she exits through the trapdoor as quickly as she arrived, leaving me alone once again more confused than ever.

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**The painting WILL be revealed in future chapters!**

**I'm really starting to like this story, though it's a very serious matter between the characters.**

**ALSO! I have decided to open up the P.O.V. selection! SO, if you have a recomendation, please feel free to review a name. I CAN do our stalker's P.O.V. again, if you would like, but no promises that I will do every P.O.V.**

**ON THE OTHER HAND! I would really like to know what you think of the story! I would love if you, my lovely readers, would leave a review. Even if you just said "Hi." I'm alright with that.****_ BUT I will not update unless I get 3 reviews!_**** Honestly...just type random letters and hit send if you really want.**

**See you all soon!**

**~shadowwarrior898**


	8. Insecurities, Hair, and Other Stuff

**I have returned, my friends, and I have brought a NEW CHAPTER! :D**

**And a rather long chapter at that!**

**I may get another chapter in this week also! So please review my lovelies!**

**Sorry for any mistakes and such...I'm a bit tired tonight...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters. Only this beautiful messed up plot. :D**

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

After standing in the same spot for what seemed like an eternity, I eventually retreated to my bedroom. I had stared at the painting, finding no outcome to what all the lines formed. I sigh, entering the bathroom. There, I remove my sticky painting outfit and scrubbed off any paint with a warm wash cloth from my body.

My emerald green eyes overlooked my entire body in the long mirror behind the door, calculating every flaw that bugged me. It wasn't something I should be doing, because I know that, in my own way, I AM beautiful. At least, that's what Jace always tells me with his low, honey sweet voice that sends shivers down my slightly noticeable spine(which bugged me) behind my plain white bra straps. Other parts of me were flawed too.

The way my petite frame was so pale and seemed to be covered with freckles.

Never tamed, fiery red waves that softly brush my bare back.

Arms and legs that seemed to be a bit too long for my body.

Small hips, now covered by my bright pink underwear.

I could go on. I know I could. Standing here for hours, I could name every single bone, muscle, and fiber of my being, all having something that upsets me.

But standing here, what would I turn into if I changed everything about me? Who I look like? Isabelle? Maia?

I decide, instead of naming all the things I hate, I start describing everything I enjoy about myself.

My hands, calloused and still a bit covered in paint, are the only thing that allow me to draw. I couldn't create anything without them.

My hair, though a complete pain in the ass, was one of the reasons I was noticed by my golden-eyed boyfriend.

Though small, my height and frame gives me an upperhand on situations. Most of them concerning the fact that I don't look half as strong as I really am.

Unless you call being pale and freckled skin problems, my face was practically free of blemishes and acne.

I enjoyed my compliments. It's not often I do this to myself, and I liked knowing, without someone telling me, that I was pretty.

No, I felt beautiful.

I was beautiful.

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

"Wow. I look GREAT!" I say to myself looking in the same mirror as yesterday, the sarcasm dripping from my words and forming a pool at my feet.

My hair is obviously going to be a problem today, seeing how it's combined at the top of my head in a tangled knot. I try pulling the hair tie out only to seeth in pain.

_Damn._

There's only one person who I can think of that could accomplish such a disaster.

Pulling out my phone, I quickly find the number and hit call.

"Hello." the voice answers after a few rings, a bit cold. It was 6:45. She should be up by now.

"Um...Hey Iz. I was wondering if you could help me. I have a bit of a hair dilemma." I ask hopefully.

Her reply came after a moment of silence, equally cold as before, "Yeah. Be there in 20 minutes."

She hangs up before I can even thank her.

_Wonder what her deal is?_ I mean, she may be mad about yesterday, but really, I don't see what about.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

The knock on my door announces the arrival of Isabelle. While waiting for her, I had changed from shorts and a tee shirt(my pjs) to dark pair of shorts and a fitted black tee-shirts splattered with electric blue, neon green, and fluorescent purple. I was sitting on my bed, checking all the missed messages from Jace as I said:

"Come in." The door swings open to reveal the black haired beauty, wearing black leggings and a bright red dress that fitted her curves well. Her knee high, black leather boots gave her an extra 5 inches, which were unneeded. Around her neck was the ruby pendant she had gotten from her mother a few years back.

"Alright, I'm here. Now what- the hell happened to your hair?" She says as she enters my slightly messy room, looking at the twisted ball of red on my head.

"Um..." I start sheepishly. "I slept on it."

"Oh my Lord, child. I'll need a scissors to get this out-"

"You are NOT cutting my hair Izzy!" I scream, covering it with my hands.

"I never said I was cutting your HAIR, Clare. Just the hair tie." She grabs a small scissors from my art kit at the side of my room and approaches my bedside. After a bit of pulling and yanking, she finds a good spot to splice the overly stretched out black tie. From there, Izzy gets to work, loosening the knots with a small comb and untangling the wild beast.

Eventually, my hair is released from the broken hair tie, but it still looks like someone stuck it in a tornado.

After 10 minutes, my hair sits smoothly on my back again. I smile at Izzy in the mirror, but she doesn't return it. Mine falters as I turn around and ask:

"What's wrong, Iz?"

She looks at me, no emotion in her eyes, and says, "Nothing. You're welcome." And leaves once again, the same as yesterday, grabbing her purse off my unmade bed in the process.

_What did I do?_

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

I took my bike to school again.

No note in my locker today.

Extremely boring classes, as usual.

And trying to avoid Jace while looking for Isabelle.

Super fun day.

Right after 6th period, I kneel at my locker digging to find my Calculus notebook. I know I had stuffed the stupid thing in my bag.

"Ah ha! Found it." I mutter to myself as I pull the green spiral from it's hiding spot. I stand and close my locker when a large pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a large and rather muscular body.

"Yes. I did find you." Jace breathes into my neck, then giving it a light kiss. Even though _now _I know it was Jace, I still can't help but shiver at his words. Said by the wrong person, a.k.a. _FANG_, it would send a shock of ice through my body.

But Jace doesn't know that, and my shiver is a sign of something good to him. He turns me in his arms quickly, pulling me into soft kiss on my lips. It only last a few seconds, but it feels like days before we break apart. Gold into green, Jace looks me in the eyes and says, "I missed you yesterday."

"I missed you too." I replied quietly. He wants something...I can see it in his eyes.

"Why didn't you text or call me back last night then?" Oh, there it is. He had matched my quiet tone as he asked the question. I don't know how to respond at first, so I pull him into a hug, then I start at a rapid fire response.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't feel good. And I was painting all day so I left my phone in my bedroom. Then Izzy stopped over and we had this kind of fight thing-"

He pulls back from me and holds me at arms length. "Wait. Izzy came over? I thought she said you didn't want anyone coming over?" He looks hurt now. In the inside, my heart breaks a bit. I don't like to hurt anyone, especially Jace.

"I didn't. She kinda just...showed up." I tell him.

"Oh. Alright then." Jace still looks a little upset, so I drop my books on the ground, jump on top of them so I'm almost the same height as he is, and lock my arms around his neck. I pull him into me, kissing him full on the lips. I urge him to feel everything: my apology, my pain, my fears, through the kiss. As we break apart, I can tell the only thing that got through was the first one.

I smile, and he returns his goofy chipped grin that makes my heart flutter a bit.

"I gotta go to class." I say, leaning my forehead against his.  
"Same here." he never loses that smile as I peck him one last time and pick my books back up.

Walking to class, I make a quick check list in my head:

1. Understand what Izzy's problems is and fix it. *unfinished*

2. Apologize to Jace. *check!*

3. Find out who this _Fang_ person is and kick their ass. *sadly...unfinished*

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**Okay! I really enjoyed writing this chapter...I don't really know why, but I did! :)**

**I think it was the first part. All of her insecurities and stuff… Well, I hope you all liked it.  
**

**ALSO! I AM TAKING ANY REQUESTS FOR P.O.V.'s by **_**ANY**_**, yes **_**ANY**_** character!**

**Please please pweeaasssseeeee Review! I will update ****only**** if I get 3 reviews again. :)**

**See you next time!**


	9. The Worst Day Yet

**NEW CHAPTER! :D**

**Okay...just before we start this, I need to say that NO, I did not wait for 3 reviews like I said I would.**

**Sorry for the lies, though I doubt you really care.**

**I really wanted to share this chapter with you all, because I want to know what you think of it. Sorry for any mistakes too...It's 3:11 here...Couldn't sleep at all. So I wrote! :)**

**Also, to answer a review by **_**cato4thewin**_**, the painting **_**will**_ **be revealed eventually. More towards the end of this story, which may be in the next few chapters or in 10 chapters. I'm not sure yet.**

**Please leave a review at the end!**

**DISCLAIMER: Cassandra Clare owns all these characters, though I wish I did... Oh well. Read on, my friends!**

~'-,-'-,-'-,'-'~

The next note comes just like the others the next day.

_I see you don't take well to my warnings, Clarissa. Sad. I don't really want to hurt you, but it seems as if you leave me no choice._

_Say goodbye to any kind of life you had, my dear, because there's no going back now._

_-Fang_

A wave of feeling hit me square in the face.

Anger, from knowing that this was all because of me. I kissed Jace yesterday. That must be it.

There's also fear. The type that numbs your whole body, leaving you feel empty and shaken.

Dread is also present, filling my hollow shell to the brim.

I look at the signature, the curvy lines connecting the four letter word as the bright red ink bled into the thin paper.

"Clary, I need to talk-" a voice sounds behind me, but cuts off as soon she takes in my stiff body, and the paper in my hand. Isabelle closes the space between us and gently pulls the note from my hand. I don't even attempt to stop her. I couldn't if I tried.

Izzy's eyes go wide as she finishes the note and look back to me. She doesn't say anything, but I'm alright with that. I don't want to talk about anything, let alone the note.

There are still people mulling through the halls, seeing how class doesn't start for another ten minutes or so, but any noise is blanked out by my heartbeat in my ears. I'm guessing Izzy notices something about me, either it be the stiffness of my body or some emotions showing through that I wasn't aware of, but she wraps me in her arms and start to mumble things in my ear.

"We'll find out who's doing this. You just can't let this affect you. I know it's scary, but we'll get through this."

She says similar things for the next minute before I notice something. Most people would have said, "You'll be fine." or "It's alright." and "There's nothing to worry about." and other bull along those lines, but none of it crosses Isabelle's lips.

And I'm grateful for that. I don't want to be told that it will "be fine," because I'm not stupid enough accept the fact that nothing will happen, even though I wish to God and His holy Angels that the outcome of all this turns out well eventually.

Isabelle backs up a step and holds me at arm's length by my shoulders. I look at her as she meets my eyes. They're full of sadness, the amount of sympathy practically filling them. I don't like sadness, and I definitely don't like sympathy. To me, it too much like pity.

I don't want a pity-party, but I push out all my thoughts knowing that Izzy won't give me pity. She'll stand by me, help me through this because she knows I won't go to anyone else, but show no pity. Only sympathy.

I still don't like either of them, but I give her a small smile which she returns along with a squeeze to my shoulders. Her hands slide down my arms as she turns on her four-inch heels and makes her way to class.

I watch as she goes out of my line of sight. Sighing, I feel grateful I have Izzy back, even though she never really left.

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

You know, I'm starting to hate even coming to school, probably more than anyone else. Especially today. Today is takes number one in the worst day of school poll.

Walking into the lunchroom, the loud noises of students talking, trays being scraped with forks and spoons, and today's tuna fish casserole -trust me, it speaks for itself- bounce off the tile floors and concrete walls.

I look for Jace, or Isabelle, even Alec or Magnus, _someone _who I know I can trust to be by. After a quick scope of the tables, I see Jace at our normal table. I make my way over to him only to freeze a few feet away.

Sitting on my boyfriend's lap is none other than the head cheerleader-and head bitch-herself, Aline Penhallow. Her dark black hair, almost midnight looking, is pulled back into a half-ponytail, leaving it to rest on her back. She sits with her legs straddling either side of Jace's thighs while wearing some dainty skirt thing that should be banned in all countries but now almost rises up to the top of her hips. Her salmon blouse is pushed up too, exposing her stomach and back. With one hand on each shoulder of Jace's body, I can't help but stare at the sight before me.

Jace doesn't notice my presence only a few feet away, since he's looking into her dark brown eyes. There is no distaste, no anger, and no humility in his eyes, being that what I feel now, but there is no joy, no happiness, or even anything that shows he's having a good time. He looks almost bored.

But his hands say differently.

A hand that had caressed my face as I cried not even a week ago was now on her hip above the folded up skirt. It was the same hand that ran through my hair as we kissed for the very first time that was stroking her bare back with his long pianist fingers, while the other hand, the one that held me close as we danced for hours the night of prom, spans out on her knee, moving up and down her leg.

His hands fuel my distaste, anger, and sadness.

Jace's eyes leave Aline's for a second as he looks up at me. Smiling at my presence, Jace's eyes now fill with joy, but it changes into a cold stare as he takes notice of the hurt I have plainly written on my face.

Jace starts to say my name when, as if someone slaps him, he seems to figure out what is causing my hurt, my anger. The girl on his lap. His hands on her body.

Suddenly, Jace stands, sending Aline to the floor. I don't even have enough in me to laugh, seeing how every other emotion is present in my body at the moment, even though I try. I can't even force a smile.

"Oh my god. Clary, I can expl-" I cut him off there.

"There's no need for an explanation, Jace." I partially spit out his name, not liking the feeling of it in my mouth anymore. He looks hurt, though I don't see why. "I see you've moved on from me. I'm not totally surprised, knowing your reputation. But thanks for telling, or should I say _showing,_ me that we're done."

The eerie silence once I finish is deafening. My voice, surprisingly confident with no breaks in my tone, echoes through the room. I feel everyone's' eyes staring, and no one utters a word as Jace tries to talk again.

After a few attempts, it's clear he won't be able to formulate words. Instead, Jace ends up choking on them. A tear actually runs down his cheek, and I have to resist every urge in my body to wipe it away with my hand.

Looking away from his intense stare, I look at Aline again. She finally got back on her feet, and is now standing a bit to the side with a wicked smile on her face. I will not give anyone, especially this bitch, any satisfaction my humility and pain anymore, so I grin back at her.

Aline's smile falters a bit, but returns to it's smug form. "Congrats, Aline. I know you've wanted him," I nod towards Jace, "for awhile now. Don't hurt yourselves tonight. You'll probably celebrate a job well done with all this." I say, now gesturing to the both of them.

Once again, her smile falls. As if she's deciding against herself, she tries to find something to say back to me. It's probably some snotty remark, so I put my hand up and state, "Don't hurt yourself. I don't want to hear it anyways." I spin on my heel and walk out the double doors leading to the halls.

I almost make it out before Aline finds her voice again, "You can't keep secrets forever, Clarissa." I freeze, almost hearing her malicious grin returning. "Make sure you trust the right people next time."

I couldn't breathe, as if my lungs stopped working.

It made sense now.

How the notes were getting into my locker. How she knew about yesterday. Why she decided _today_ to pull this stunt.

Aline was Fang.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Hehehe...I feel so evil.**

**Also, please don't kill me! I know you all probably hate me now, but this MUST happen. Clace must die for a while, though I was very sad while writing it...**

**Eh, too late now!**

**That being said, did you guys like it? I hope so.**

**Pretty pweaseeee review. I love reading them, and they make me so much happier to write for you guys!**

**Signing off,**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**~shadowwarrior898**


	10. Broken to the Heart

**Oh goodness...I see the Clace thing is a bit...unsettling for y'all.**

**Maybe...if you lovely readers review...they'll get back together. :)Hehe.**

**SO! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters.**

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

_Previously_

_I couldn't breathe, as if my lungs stopped working._

_It made sense now._

_How the notes were getting into my locker. How she knew about yesterday. Why she decided today to pull this stunt._

_Aline was Fang._

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**Clary's P.O.V**.

I suddenly exhale the breath I was holding. Not even taking the chance to turn around, I walk out into the hall. The lockers, dark blue but a bit lighter tone towards the top from the lights, line both sides of the creamy colored tiled walls. The bright tiles under my feet make my soft grey tennis shoes squeak a bit as I walk to my locker.

So many things have happened at this exact spot.

The warning.

The notes.

Jace.

"Clary!"

_Speak of the Devil._

Jace appears right next to me, face still wet either from sweating to catch up to me or from his tears. Most likely the latter.

"What do you want Jace?" I say, tossing the combination lock to the correct numbers. He winces at my stiff tone, which I surprised myself with. I didn't think my first break-up would end up with me being the strong one while Jace was the one tearing up.

"I want to explain. You don't understand how sorry I am for everything I did in there. It was a stupid bet but I want-"

I cut him off there. "A bet? That all was because of a fucking BET?" Raising my voice a bit at the end, I look Jace in the eyes as I speak. "Do you not understand what a relationship is?"

He doesn't offer any answers, so I start ticking them off on my fingers. "Being in a relationship is loving someone," my first finger comes up in front of me, "caring for them," second finger pops up from behind my thumb, "being LOYAL to them." my third finger emerges to join the other two. "You can't just go around making bets about something I don't even what to know about and expect me to _not care_!"

"I-I know what I did was idiotic and I should have never done it in the first place, but I didn't think I would lose the bet." He tries reasoning with me.

Sadly, he's not doing too well.

"No Jace. Apparently not." I say in a low key, looking into his eyes. _I have to do this. Even though it will kill me, I have to._ I look down to the ground and say:

"Please leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, and I'm sorry I ever loved you. It must be a bit harder for you to let me go like the rest of the girls before me, considering your state, but I won't be a bother to you anymore."

"Clary, can't I just-"

"Goodbye, Jace." I say, not even looking at his face while slamming my locker close and taking off. To where, no idea.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**Jace's P.O.V**

No. No, no, no, this cannot be happening.

I can't lose Clary.

Not now, not ever.

As the last trace of her fiery red hair disappears around the corner, I chase after her. I don't care about anyone staring at me. I just need Clary back.

Walking out into the hall, I look for any trace of where she could have went. Looking up and down the deserted hall, I run to her locker. It's the only place I can think of where she'll be. Other than the art room.

Bingo. There she is. The colors of her bright hair against the dark lockers is dramatic. Beautiful even. That's what I need to say. _You're beautiful, Clarissa Fray, and I cannot lose you._

"Clary!" I yell as I approach her side, a few fresh tears actually trailing down my is this? I'm Jace Lightwood! I don't cry!

_Now's the time to say it_, I think to myself when she asks me what I want.

"I want to explain. You don't understand how sorry I am for everything I did in there. It was a stupid bet but I want-" I just about to confess what I feel when she cuts me off.

I know I deserve everything I have coming towards me, but the words still hurt. Deep down, they feel like a stab to my chest. I can't breath as she asks me about relationships, so I stay quiet. I just look into her deep green eyes, so hard and cold but so close to breaking.

"I-I know what I did was idiotic," I try to tell her, "and I should have never done it in the first place, but I didn't think I would lose the bet."

That probably wasn't the best thing to say. I wait for her to explode, to scream and yell, to completely tell me off, but it doesn't come.

"No Jace. Apparently not." Her tone is quiet, yet full of force. She breaks my gaze, but I will every part of my body to make her look into my eyes. I try to move closer, to put my hand under her chin and make her look at me, but I'm frozen in my spot as she starts speaking again.

"Please leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, and I'm sorry I ever loved you. It must be a bit harder for you to let me go like the rest of the girls before me, considering your state, but I won't be a bother to you anymore."

I suck in a breath before attempting to tell her she can't leave me.

"Goodbye, Jace." She says, and leaves me standing there. Alone. I lean against her now closed locker and slide down to the floor, head in my hands. _What have I done?_

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"You idiot! Tell me _EXACTLY_ what you said!" I shrieked at her. The slutty whore had walked into my room timidly, taking in the mess that covered my floor. What? I'm still a teenager, I still don't like to clean my room like most other teenagers. She had fiddled with her long black hair that framed her hair and made her brown eyes much darker for a while before becoming more comfortable.

"Just as I said before." She replied like she didn't care that I was inches away from smacking the moron across the face. "I told her she should trust who she tells her secrets to."

I grip the arms of my chair, my nails most likely making indents in the wood. "You just ruined part of my plan." I say through gritted teeth.

"But, her and Jace are over. Isn't that all you wanted?"

"Mostly." I reply, "But now they think you're me. And that cannot happen." I calculate anyway I can eliminate this unwanted variable from my plan. A cold smile makes its way onto my face as I rise from my chair and open the middle drawer of my spotlessly clean desk. Beneath a notebook and an old tattered blanket, lies the gun.

_It's only for emergencies. Alright?_ My father's voice rings clearly in my ears.

I pick it up, the cold metal instantly freezing my hand, and point it at Aline. She stares at me, eyes wide and a look of shock spread across her face. She swallows a few times before finally speaking. "What-what's going on, Fang?"

"Let's go on a little walk, shall we?" I say in a sweet tone, pushing the gun at her temple and leading her out the door.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**Did you think Fang was Aline? I bet you did! MUAHAHAHAHA! :D**

**Honestly, I've always like Aline. But I thought I'd put a twist in there for ya.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I want to know if you like the long chapters or short ones, because I hate writing anything less than a page(in Word) but sometimes I think I write too much. So...yeah.**

**Please review! I love reading them! My parents are starting to get worried because every time a new review comes in, I kinda do a little girly scream and dance around a bit... :)**

**Until next time.**

**~shadowwarrior898**


	11. Lasting Pain-Renewing Hope

**Ahh! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I absolutely adore reading them!**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been on vacation for the last few days and finally got my hands on a computer.**

**But here is lovely Chapter 11, with Jace and Izzy's P.O.V. (no Clary! :O) for a change!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters used in the making of this...wonderful plot. :)**

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**Jace's P.O.V.**

_"Where you going mommy?" My eight year old self asks sleepy. I rub my droopy eyelids, focusing back at my mother in her plain dark blue halter dress that cut at her knees._

_She pins the last bit of her blonde hair out of her face, and turns to me saying, "Mommy and Daddy are going out tonight." She crouched down to be at my height and smiles while commenting how tired I looked._

_"Am not!" I yell, mustering everything I had to not let the yawn escape from my lips. Failing, she wraps her arms around my body and lifts me up._

_Resting my head in her neck, I start to doze even as I'm carried to my bedroom. The dark blue sheets enclose me in their warms as I'm laid onto the plush mattress with the blankets pulled up to my neck._

_The rough voice of my father sounds from down the dimly lit hallway, barely breaking through my slumbering mind. "Time to go, Celine. Reservations are at 8:30." The voice quiets down as he walks into my room, making his way to my mother's side._

"_Just putting Jace to bed, Stephen." she softly replied as my father wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. _

_They both take their turns leaning forward and kissing my forehead. I know my mother's kiss is first, even with my eyes now close. The pressure as light as a feather on my skin. My father's contact is a bit heavier, but I don't mind. My body is almost about to be taken completely into darkness as their voices enter my mind again:_

"_Good night, Jace. See you in the morning, buddy." says my father._

_I barely catch my mother saying, "Sleep tight, sweetheart. I love you.", as I'm carried into a blissful sleep._

_~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~_

Sleep seems to hate me tonight. Maybe it's because I hate today.

November 15. The worst day of my life.

I couldn't decide what made this day worse: it being the first day in over a year that Clary wasn't mine, or the fact it was the nine year anniversary of my parents' death.

"_I love you."_

The last words I would ever hear from my mother.

A slight burning sensation forms behind my eyes as my mind returns to that night.

"No, Jace." I mutter to myself. "Not yet. It's not time for that."

Speaking of time, I turn to look at the midnight clock on my bedside table. Blue lights show 3:26 AM.

Since sleep with be practically impossible, I shift out of my warm covers and let my bare feet touch the cold wood. Kicking off my sweatpants, I pull on a pair of white basketball shorts and black socks.

I unplug my iPhone and shuffle through the dozens of playlists created with my music. My eyes freeze on one sone labeled _C's Mix_.

_Clary._

I press the name, sending the screen to the songs. I scan through all 53 of them before hitting shuffle. The eerie quiet that was once settled in the house quickly dissipates as my phone erupts into a percussion intro.

I shove the headphones into my ears as well as my phone._ Goodbye, Apathy _by OneRepublic played as I threw open my closet deciding weather to wear a long or short sleeved shirt.

After about 6 seconds of staring into the darkness that enveloped my closet, I decide to simply go without and silently slip out from my room. Exiting my house, after pulling on my black Nike running shoes, the next song blares to life. I don't know what song it is until the lyrics appear. Another OneRepublic masterpiece: _All Fall Down._

The irony as I exit the house along with the lyrics is astounding with the light drops of the beginning rain hit my bare arms, legs, and chest.

I reach the pavement, letting the music take me where I needed to go.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**Isabelle's P.O.V.**

"We should go to bed, Clare." I say, a yawn escaping my lips. I rest my head on one of the soft pillows on Clary's bed, letting them drift close for a few seconds.

"You can." Clary says, staring at the ceiling. She's been in the same position for two hours now. Not even a sketch pad or bright oil paints could get her to move. "I'm not going to school tomorrow." she finishes.

"Clary?' I look at her, fiery curls fanning out around her head, arms folded underneath. She looks relaxed, almost. I know her well enough to know that she's broken and scarred on the inside. "Please look at me."

She doesn't move for awhile, as if she never heard me. This is why I insisted I stayed the night. Ever since the day she told me about her..._problem,_ I've been worried on how she was doing. It was mostly the painting's fault. I pushed out the image,never wanting to remember how terribly it scarred _me, _let alone what it's doing to _her_. And I do know being bitchy to her that next day wasn't the best thing for me to do, but I couldn't understand why she wouldn't just tell someone about it.

Then it hit me. She's far too stubborn to admit that she needs help.

I'm knocked out of my half daze as she shifts to towards me. Her face is completely clear of emotion as she drags her knees to her chest and wraps an arm around them, but her eyes that usually hold so much laughter and happiness were now dark, cold, and broken. Shattered, more like.

Quickly thinking of anything to get her mind off that blonde haired bastard, I ask, "Can I tell you anything?" in an impossibly quiet voice.

"Of course." she says a bit louder, looking straight at me with those broken emerald orbs that, in turn, make me look away.

"Meliorn and I broke up." I mutter, feeling myself break a little inside as I said it. It's not like we were one of those 'close couples' that went on lots of dates and stuff, but it still hurt.

"I...can you say that again-" Clary asks, but I almost yell at her,

"We broke up! We're over! Done!" I exhale a deep breathe I was unaware I was holding.

Her eyes grew wide, "When? Where? Why?", she quickly asks.

"After you and Jade...well, you know." I say. " You left the lunchroom to leave Jace to follow you like a lost puppy, so I had to have Meliorn tell me everything that happened. He said something that you were being far too dramatic and that you didn't need to act that way over a bet. We talked about it later, and I decided that I couldn't be with someone that dissed my best friend like that."

"I-I'm so sorry." the once concerned look in her eyes now is replaced with pain. The cold look returns too, but they seem to look even more destroyed, if it was even possible.

"It's definitely not your fault, Clare. What you did just seemed to open up my eyes on how far south our relationship was going." I give her slight smile before adding, "Anyways, I think I'm falling for someone else."

This brings the old Clary back. Damn, why didn't I do this hours ago. "Oh my god, WHO IS IT?" a devilish grin appears on her face.

"It's...Si-Simon." I studder as I speak. I just told my best friend that I liked her best guy friend. What the hell is wrong with me?

Her grin grows into a full out smile, the first I've seen in about a week. I smile back at her, more sheeply, as I jump from her bed and turn out the lights.

"Good night, Clare." I say, hoping that she doesn't bombard me with questions about Simon.

Luckily, all she says is, "G'night Iz.", but I can hear the smile in her voice as I climb back into the covers and my head hits the pillow and I drift off to sleep.

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**So, how was it? :) I will say it's more of a filler chapter to get where I need to be to complete the next part of my deliciously evil plan. :)**

**The song **_**Goodbye Apathy**_** has significance(as does every other song I pick) as to why I chose it. The song is about leaving loneliness and being in love and in a relationship with them, but it's the complete opposite for Jace. He's practically losing the love of his life, so I wouldn't guess you would have caught my meaning behind choosing it, but whateves.**

**Please Review!**

**Until next time,**

**~shadowwarrior898**


	12. A Cemetery And HappinessUnheard Of!

**Alright...yeah yeah yeah. I'm super sorry for the long wait.**

**I've had terrible writer's block, and some pretty big family stuff going on. It kinda messes with your life.**

**Anyways, here's a long chapter just for you guys (longest one yet!)! Thanks for not giving up on me!**

**Sorry for any mistakes too...I liked this chapter a lot. It's been the one I've looked most forward to writing! Sadly, I'm not super happy on how it all turned out, but I didn't want to leave you guys in the shadows forever. So...Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters.**

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**Clary's P.O.V.**  
Sleep eludes me most of the night. I finally wake up at 10:52, sunshine streaming through the paper thick curtains, turning the white light into a soft blue.

Next to my alarm clock sits my phone, mostly hidden under two notes. I pick the first one up, seeing the familiar penmanship of my mother's hand.

_I called the school and said you were sick. Relax a bit today. Jonathan will bring your work home. Feel better, sweetheart. –Mom_

I smile. I did tell my mom what happened between Jace and I, and she was the one who suggested I took a day off. I didn't even ask. She probably felt sympathetic for me, though the incident happened years ago.

_The incident._

My mind reels into a flashback with a blink of my eyes:

_'Why am I even here?' I asked myself as the dark alleyway opened up into a deserted street. The person in front of me had dark clothes, almost blending in with the shadows that seemed to swallow everything around, save the lone street lamp illuminating a circle on the cracked sidewalk._

_His grip tightened on my arm, my hazy mind making the buildings move in slow motion as we pass them at a quick pace._

"Snap out of it, Clare." I beg myself, though there's no point. I'm pulled back under into my past once again, my body rigid as stone.

_There had to be something in the drink he gave me earlier. My mind whirls as I'm suddenly transported into a bedroom:, wallpaper peeling from the ceiling, the smell of dirt and something dead, and the lone piece of furniture in the middle of the room._

_A bed. Old, wooden head board at the top. No sheets. No pillows. Nothing. Just the frame and the mattress._

I start to breath heavily. Not having thought about this memory, or more so nightmare, for years, and it hits me like a tidal wave.

_Somewhere between the door frame and the bed, most of my clothes are ripped from my body and sent to the floor. My back hits the scratchy mattress, the springs noticeable through the worn fabric._

Count, Clary. You have to count.

One. Two.

_He kisses me, the love and softness experienced in earlier ones is non-existent. Desperation and hunger radiates from his lips, making me shiver for all the wrong reasons._

Three. Deep breath now. Four.

_My hands are now locked above my head. Every article of clothing gone from both our bodies. Something is tied around my mouth, almost choking me._

Five. Inhale. Six. Exhale. Seven.

_Pain. Pain everywhere, inside and outside of my body._

Eight.

_It burns. Tears break free, along with a muffled scream._

Nine. Breathe.

_Another scream accompanies his actions. He kisses me again, his lips hot. Too hot. I feel them between the cloth._

Ten.

As my nightmare ends, and I am then overtook into darkness once again.

~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

I recover in less than an hour, waking up in a cold sweat.

Why now? After 4 years without giving my past a second thought, why did this rush at me for no reason?

I take a shaky breath, stepping out from the cold water, and reach for the towel on the side. I wrap it around my body, taking in my reflection on the long mirror. Just the sight of myself -broken, defeated, alone- makes me look away.

I twist my damp and chilled hair into a messy bun, and slide on a pair of dark jeans and a warm sweatshirt with only a sports bra underneath. I needed air, to go on a walk, to do something.

In less than a minute, I'm out the door, shoes on my feet, motorbike underneath me, and no destination in mind.

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

The park was chilly, the wind constantly breaking through my thick sweatshirt, freezing me to the bone. It was taking a cold shower all over again.

I'm walking the perimeter of the park for the third time now, kicking a rock with my boot.

I look up, and see the cemetery. I've always wondered why they would build a park less than a block away from a cemetery. Don't you think it would scare kids or something?

I keep walking, letting my thoughts roam wild in my mind. I'm so entranced in my own head, I almost hit the fence surrounding the cemetery. I sigh, thinking a change in scenery would be better than walking around a dinky little park for a fourth time.

The paved sidewalk winds through the small yet hilly area, allowing myself to take my time. Before I know it, I'm lost, not knowing which way I had just came from, or where I was heading. It probably doesn't help that my head was whirling with anything but this morning.

I'm about to turn around, hoping to find my way out again, but something catches my eye as I spin on my heel. A flicker of gold?

_Jace?_

No. It couldn't be. Why would he be in the cemet-

Wait, what day was it? I search my pockets for my phone before remembering that I left it on the table at home.

It couldn't be the 15th. It just couldn't.

I make my way to where I thought I spotted the gold flash, up on a small hill to my left. No one is there, but a few stones sticking from the ground. On three of the tombs, there are bouquets of flowers: two are soft white roses, set gently at the same angle before the stone, the other a variety of colorful daisies.

The daisy grave is unknown to me, though I'm not looking at it like I am the rose graves:

_Celine Lightwood_

_January 12, 1971- November 15, 1999_

_Ave Atque Vale_

_Stephen Lightwood_

_August 28, 1966- November 15, 1999_

_Ave Atque Vale_

My breath shortens, coming out in small clouds of fog in front of my face. Today was the anniversary of their death. The day after I broke up with Jace.

Jace!

He must be broken beyond belief. How could I have done that to him? What's wrong with me?

Everything. My mind echoes.

I take a deep breath, because it's true. I'm a terrible person…destroying myself and everyone else along with me.

Not anymore though.

I bend down onto the daisy grave, and pluck two flowers from the back. The blue one goes on the first grave, the red on the second, right next to the roses.

I start to back away, letting my eyes see the sight one last time before turning around – and running into a tall, solid figure. A pair of warm hands grabs my shoulders, helping me stay balanced, and I look up.

Soft golden eyes stare at me. His mouth a thin line, like he's deciding what to say, but I beat him to it, starting with:

"Jace."

~~'-,-'-,-'-,-'~

**Jace P.O.V.**

I noticed Clary long before she saw me. Or…I think she saw me. Why else would she have came up here?

I watched from the other side of the hill, making my way around as to stay behind her. I saw as she took notice of my parents grave, picked the two daisies from the other batch, and lay them down before my own bouquets.

The thought made me smile, knowing that she must still care for me if she's laying damn flowers on the tombs of my lost ones.

She starts to back away, but I step out in front of her. I didn't expect for her to run into me, but I caught her shoulders as she took notice of my presence. Of anything I could say, _I'm sorry, Forgive me, What are you doing here?, Go away,_ nothing escapes my lips.

"Jace." Clary says, her voice quiet and quick, but it entered my mind slowly. I loved the way she said it, with anger or joy, sadness or hope, it didn't matter. I loved it anyway.

I love her.

But before I could say anything, she speaks again.

"I-I didn't mean to come here. Sorry, but I thought I saw you and I didn't think today was that day. And I didn't want to be here while you were here, so I tried to quickly put a flower down before you got back. I know you probably hate me, so you don't want me here right now. but-" She breaks, inhaling deeply. Having said all of that in one breath, it was a bit difficult to follow, but I got the jist of it. "I'll just go." She finishes.

I don't know what to say to her but Clary tries to break away from my grasp. Not wanting her to run away like yesterday, I tighten my hold on her shoulders which instantly makes her stop moving but look at me with fear in her wide set eyes.

"Clary, what's wrong? I'm not mad or anything." But she doesn't say anything, nor does she move. I take a small step towards her body and she instantly stiffens. "Clary?" I ask again, my voice quiet.

"Please let go of me." Her voice shakes, so quiet it's almost carried away with the wind. I do as she asks, and take a step back. The fear is still displayed in her body expression, but not at defined as before.

"Sorry." I say, not knowing what to do.

Finding her own voice, Clary says, "No. It's fine. I'm fine."

_"You most definitely are NOT fine, Clary."_ I want yell at her, but I don't.

A silence sets between us, a quiet awkward one at that. I don't know what to say at first, but I decide on asking why she wasn't in school after taking a seat in the grass.

"Needed a break." She mutters, actually sitting down also, but a good two feet away. I nod in agreement with her. Everyone needs a break sometimes.

Another awkward silence.

Probably 10 minutes pass, but it feels like 10 days, when I move directly in front of Clary. She's a bit startled by my sudden appearance once again, but her expression turns cold in a split second.

"Alright, I need to know if we're okay." I say, gesture between the two of us with my hand. "I know what I did was…idiotic, but I can expla-"

I freeze as a smile makes way onto Clary's face, along with a small giggle….I didn't know she giggled. "What's funny? I'm confessing feelings here!"

"I just think it's funny that you actually doing this now. After a day! And it's usually the girl that confesses feelings." The smile lights up her face, making it seem as anything that happened before was the thing of the past.

"But-but I want to know if we're still friends." I say quietly. Clary's smile fades, and her bright green eyes stare into mine. After a few seconds, I look away, understanding her answer. I move away, trying to rise to my feet, when a hand is suddenly clamped around my wrist. I freeze as Clary's lips softly graze my cheek, causing me to close my eyes for a second. Oh, how I thought I would never get to feel that again: her body right next to mine, her lips, though they aren't on mine, makes my heart race.

I open my eyes, and chance looking at her again.

"Friends." She says, her smile returning, and I can't help but smile back at her.

"With benefits?" I ask jokingly, causing her to laugh a little bit.

"Don't push it, Lightwood." She shoves my shoulder, making me fall back onto the grass again. I stick my hands up in surrender, but don't allow the smile to disappear from my face.

~,-'-,-'-,-'-,~

**Alrighty then! A bit of fluffy stuff at the end, but how was it?**

**And with the thing about Clary being raped and such, I know it may seem kind of repetitive, since there are A LOT of stories with Clary being raped...but I hope you give it a chance. There's still about 4 or 5 chapters left, and there may still be another twist to come!**

**Please review also! Tell me what I need to fix, or what you like/dislike about the story! Or just say Hi! I'm usually a very friendly person!**

**Love you all!**

**Until next time,**

**shadowwarrior898**


End file.
